ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Alpha talk:Memorable quotes
Quote order? I think this is an excellent starting place, and seems pretty close to being final IMO. I would say that instead of the third letter in the second sentence it should be the fourth.......--31dot 02:24, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Um, guys. What's the logic behind this? :"In a quotes section, they need not be in any order, but if an order is needed, they should be in alphabetical order by the third letter in the second sentence in each quote." :Sounds...random to me. "Third letter in second sentence"? – Cleanse 03:23, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::To be honest, it was meant as a bit of a joke when Morder and I were discussing it in the first place. I didn't expect him to actually use it. :) ::Nor do I expect it to be in the final draft. -- sulfur 03:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :LOL. Just checking in case I was missing something blindingly obvious. It's been known to happen. ;-) – Cleanse 03:32, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Updated I feel that the guidelines are fairly well defined with leeway available when needed. Any other changes before we implement this? — Morder 05:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm just wondering why the order the quotes appear in the episode is only a suggestion.....this would seem to be a good way to organize them. I guess my question is, when isn't an order needed? :My personal opinion is that instead of saying "5 or 6" quotes we should say one or the other and leave less room for argument. Not a big deal to me, though. :I wonder if we should have a section addressing the removal of disputed/unneeded quotes to the talk page, just so everyone is aware.--31dot 02:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Those are just my thoughts; I do accept the way it is now. I do think it's ready if that's what people want.--31dot 02:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::If i may, I dont think setting the number of quotes at something specific like 5 or 6 is a good idea. This will create issues and endless debates on discussion sections over what quote is more relevant as opposed to another (since the number of quotes is being limited here) and then someone will think that in their opinion this one line a character said is a great quote, while someone else will think it isnt etc etc. You get the picture. I would seriously leave out the number of quotes each episode should have, because it will depend on the episode and length and context etc. Ask people to use common sense, which was done in the previous section. You cant just add in a number and expect all the hundreds of episodes and movies in Star Trek to adhere/being confined to that narrow definition.– Distantlycharmed 02:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :The policy does state that the number is not set in stone(well, in a data rod. ;) ) and can be adjusted if an episode warrants it.--31dot 02:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::Fair enough, but I can already see situations arising where someone will quote this policy and the number 6 and will want serious evidence as to why a new quote in addition to the sixth one is required. And then there'll be debates over it. I just think it would be wise to avoid that. Maybe it can be reworded or the average number of quotes should be increased to ten at least to make room for such contingencies.– Distantlycharmed 02:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That's why it says that more can be used if called for, and that the number isn't a hard, solid number. Any time you try to use "six" as a hard number, it can't be used that way. -- sulfur 03:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) The "short quotes" and "one sentence" rules I have been posting many quotes on the wiki, but some of them have been removed simply because they were too long or had too many sentences. Well, let me explain something: these rules are not exactly being followed on the wiki regardless. I have come across many pages with quotes that are very long and others with up to seven sentences, yet they seem memorable to me, and the fact that they are still kept there means that they must be memorable. What I am saying is that there must be some exceptions to the rule, and I would like to know if that is true and if so what they are. Nicholasemjohnson (talk) 04:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :You're right- this is a volunteer project and as such there might be a few long quotes out there that don't follow the policy, as they were likely put there before the policy was made, or they just haven't been removed yet. If you have to put an entire paragraph, it's not too memorable. Getting to specifics I don't really see what was memorable about the paragraph you posted at the Equinox page. 31dot (talk) 04:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC)